GN-006 Cherudim Gundam
GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (aka Cherudim Gundam, Cherudim), is the successor unit to GN-002 Gundam Dynames and piloted by Lockon Stratos. It would be later be upgraded to GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Dynames' successor, Cherudim is another sniper mobile suit. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting camera located in its forehead (above the V-Fin) similar to Dynames. It executes sniper mode by exposing its forehead scope and lowering a gun module within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegation(s). Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II, which is stored on the right MS shoulder. The weapon can switch from being a long range beam rifle or a short-to-medium ranged three-barrel beam sub-machine gun. The dual functions of the weapons were meant to increase combat efficiency and survivability of Cherudim as the predecessor unit had combat deficiencies with single purposed weapons. Its other weapons are a pair of GN Beam Pistols and GN Shield Bits. The beam pistols are generally used for short range combat. If the battle gets into the melee range, Cherudim can change its pistols to GN Blades affixed to the underside of each pistol. The handles can pivot, straightening the GN Pistol II out into a kind of GN Hatchet. When in dangerous situations, the shield bits can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents by defensive shielding and firing. To destroy immediate targets, Cherudim can launch 8 GN Missiles as countermeasures. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase the Gundam’s speed, power, and strength to its overall systems for greater combat efficiency. Armaments ;*GN Shield Bits :Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 2 on kneecaps, and 5 wrapped around the GN Drive on its rear torso). The shield bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterring enemy units away from Cherudim in between active shielding. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. ;*GN Sniper Rifle II :Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper. The GN Sniper Rifle II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Cherudim's ocular scope for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. When not in use, it can be stored on the right shoulder.HG 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manual ;*GN Missiles :Just like Dynames, the armored skirt of Cherudim have GN Missiles hidden within the armor. The missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during in battle. The missiles are of the standard variety, GN Particles warp the surface of enemy MS units on contact and explode. A pair of GN Missiles are loaded into each armor piece, a total of 8 GN Missiles were installed on the 4 armor pieces. ;*GN Beam Pistol II :The GN Beam Pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN Particles like a GN Blade. System Features ;*Bit Control System :The GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. When more firepower is needed, Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits, Assault Mode. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. In Defense Mode , the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can intercept incoming fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Holographic Sniping System :Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN Particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cherudim's normal capabilities. History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy), please read the profile for complete history. Variants ;*GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA ;*GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam Picture Gallery Cherudim Front.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (Front View) Cherudim Rear.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (Back View) Cherudim Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Shield Bits Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim with Shield Bits Cherudim Sniper Mode.jpg|Cherudim Sniper Scope gn-006-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gn-006-gndrivebitdock.jpg|GN drive & Bits gn-006gnhwr-gnriflebit.jpg|Rifle bits gn-006-gnmissilepod.jpg|GN missiles gn-006-gnshieldbit.jpg|Shield Bits HG Cherudim.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006 Cherudim Gundam HG Cherudim0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Notes *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Cherudim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. References External Links *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ.net *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia.org